invictus_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Axel
|gender = Male|age = 27|birth = April 7, 1992|occupation = Physicist|affiliation=Icons|alignment = Neutral Good|family = Father, Mother, Brother|status = Alive|portrayed_by = Skywanker|image = }} Ryan Ralleigh is a superhuman speedster from Philadelphia called Axel, and is a member of the heroic superhero group known as the Icons. __TOC__ Biography Philadelphia, born and raised, Ryan Ralleigh had been running since his childhood. Earning excellent marks in school and on the track as part of the track team gave him his cocky attitude that drew the attention of bullies that he usually outran. His older brother, Cade Ralleigh, often had to bail him out when he couldn’t run. This led Cade to bring Ryan into the school’s mixed martial arts club, a skill Ryan was very slow to pick up on. After high school, and subsequently college, Ryan went on to work for a local research lab working to develop a means to develop an energy source that could generate mass amounts of power and self-sustain for a long period of time. Working on a project, the machine went critical and went off, leaving Ryan in a coma. When he woke a month later, he discovered his powers of super speed and other fantastic abilities. He soon became a superhero, adopting the name Axel, honoring a childhood friend. While having his speed made life easier, it helped him get through his college studies and earn his doctorate. He used the education he earned through his years in college to assist in his superhero activities, the science helping him construct a proper suit made from materials that could withstand the high speeds and shield him from impacts. Personality Cocky, arrogant, and proud, Axel often underestimates any situations he finds himself in due to his abilities. When he finds himself in situations where he requires help, he is slow to do so, believing he can tackle the problem all on his own. This attitude sticks through his regular job and his gig as a superhero. Powers and Abilities Axel harnesses the power of an ever-present cosmic pool of energy that grants him access to a slew of superhuman abilities. First and foremost, his connection to this energy grants him the power to move at superspeed. His top speed clocks in beyond the point of the speed of sound, around Mach 11. He's also able to vibrate his entire body at similar speeds. If he can reach the frequency of air, he can make certain body parts or his entire body intangible, otherwise known as phasing. Twirling his arms around at superspeeds can generate a vortex of wind on each arm. Rotating them in different directions can cause a vacuum to create in the center of the two. He can also throw the lightning he generates as he runs in a lightning attack. This isn't the extent of his power, as he can often create new uses of his speed on the fly. With some minor instruction from a few martial arts instructors here and there, he's also fairly proficient in defending himself in hand to hand. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Speedsters Category:Scientists Category:Icons members